


The Little Blue Dress

by minolyn



Series: Ask and Ye Shall Recieve [3]
Category: Ylvis
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Valle, episode that ended with the wedding photoshoot, ikmy reference, tbh they could just be friends in this fic like nothing really relationshipy happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minolyn/pseuds/minolyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompts: #why has no one requested a valle crossdressing fic from me - hEREBY REQUESTED, Did someone say cross dressing fic</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Calle finds a cute little dress in the costume room and Vegard grants him a wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Blue Dress

There had to be something at least mildly interesting somewhere in his twitter feed, Vegard told himself as he kept dragging his finger repeatedly up the screen of his phone. He’d promised their manager that he’d answer at least five tweets by the end of the month, and he had two days left before that deadline was up. It wasn’t like he’d really be reprimanded for not following through with that promise, but he didn’t want to hear yet another lecture on the importance of interacting with the fans on social media.  
The further down his feed he searched, the further down his office chair he travelled, his chin almost squashed into the top of his chest, both his feet spread up on the desk in front of him.   
In his peripheral vision a familiar figure walk in through the doorway. he glanced up and then did a double take as he saw it was Calle, searching for something in the clutter on the far side of the desk, dressed in a short blue ruffled dress, the hem of which was just long enough to reach mid-thigh. A grin spread on Vegard’s face and a chuckle escaped as he said, “Hello?”  
  
Calle looked up and smiled, “Hello.”  
They held each other’s gaze, Vegard kind of waiting for an explanation for the dress to come and Calle seemingly not realizing one was warranted. When several seconds of silence went by, Vegard started laughing again.  
  
“What’s so funny?”  
  
Vegard placed his phone on the desk and straightened up a bit, calming his laughter, and finally said, “You just.. look really, very cute in that dress.”

Calle’s smile widened into an even more genuine one, “Really?”

“Yeah.” Vegard responded in earnest, “I am wondering what the occasion is, though?”

“Oh, I found it in the costume room and felt like trying it on.” Calle turned slowly on the spot, glancing at himself in several angles until he was facing Vegard again, “Do you really like it?”

“Yes, I do!” Vegard got up and approached him, looking him up and down, “It really does suit you surprisingly well.”

Calle would have been blushing, if his complexion were prone to that sort of thing. He could barely hold Vegard’s gaze before casting his eyes down to the floor, grinning so wide his cheeks were beginning to hurt. 

“I just wish I had an excuse to wear this, like.. outside…” He confessed quietly. 

“Mm..” was Vegard’s only response, his eyes slowly losing focus in the folds of Calle’s little blue dress.  
  
\----  
  
Another live episode successfully accomplished, they bowed out to backstage to the sound of roaring applause from the audience. They’ve managed to top themselves yet again with the semi-improvised pretend wedding photoshoot they did with an audience member while the credits rolled. 

Vegard was sweating through his suit and he immediately loosened his tie once he was out of the public’s view. Just as he slipped it off his neck and undid the top two buttons of his shirt, his eye caught Calle approaching him from a few meters away. He was wearing the little blue dress, a flower crown atop his blond head, under the hilarious pretext of him being the bride’s maid in the photoshoot.   
They smiled at each other warmly and Calle came close enough to whisper, “Thank you.”


End file.
